The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus and method for collecting a uniform layer of cells from body fluids suitable for use in improved cytological protocols.
In a wide variety of technologies, the ability and/or facility in separating matter, typically particulate matter, from a fluid is a critical component in the ability to test for the presence of substances in the fluid. Too often, interference associated with sample preparation obscures the target cells to such a degree that the process is not sufficiently reliable, or too costly.
A similar scenario applies to many other fields which involve detection and/or diagnosis, including environmental testing, radiation research, cancer screening, cytological examination, microbiological testing, and hazardous waste contamination, to name just a few.
In all of these endeavors, a limiting factor in the sample preparation protocol is adequately separating solid matter from its fluid carrier (e.g., a variety of fluids, such as physiological, biological and environmental), and in easily and efficiently collecting and concentrating the solid matter in a form readily accessible to microscopic examination.
Prompt processing of urine to obtain fresh cells traditionally has been recommended to ensure the accuracy of quantitative culture results, urinalysis and microscopy. Fresh cells tend to stick to a glass slide much better than cells from preserved urine, allowing for smoother cell spread onto the glass body. Delays in processing, negligent care in either inpatient or outpatient settings and lack of refrigeration may lead to non-optimal slide preparation. One known solution to the delay problem is the use of chemical preservatives with the urine. The presence of liquid preservatives, however, in the urine specimen raises the specific gravity of the specimen to unmeasurable levels and may limit the potential usefulness of the urine for various types of traditional quantitative analysis, such as slide microscopy.
A number of urine or other biological fluid specimen containers have been developed to allow liquid biological specimens to be tested without removing the lid of the urine or biological fluid container. None of the prior art solves the problem of transferring cells in a uniform layer to a slide for examination while at the same time preserving the fluid from which the cells were taken.
Currently, body fluid samples are collected for cytological examinations using special containers. These containers usually contain a preservative solution for preserving the cytology specimen during shipment from the collection site to the cytology laboratory. Furthermore, cytology specimens collected from the body cavities using a swab, smear, flush or brush are also preserved in special containers with fixatives (e.g., alcohol or acetone fixatives) prior to transferring cells onto the slide or membrane for staining or examination.
Diagnostic microbiology and/or cytology, particularly in the area of clinical pathology, bases diagnoses on a microscopic examination of cells and other microscopic analyses. The accuracy of the diagnosis and the preparation of optimally interpretable specimens typically depends upon adequate sample preparation. New methodologies such as immunocytochemistry and image analysis require preparations that are reproducible, fast, biohazard-free and inexpensive. Different cell preparation techniques of the present invention address the issues of non-uniform cell densities, uneven cell distribution and air drying artifact. These preparations have resulted in an even distribution of cells that have superior morphology, which has improved light microscopic visualization and has allowed for the use of image cytometry instruments.
The solid matter preparation techniques of the present invention address the issues of non-uniform matter densities, uneven matter distribution, and sample loss due to the number of steps involved in the sample preparation. The preparations of the present invention result in an even distribution of solids that have superior morphology, improved visualization, and are readily positioned and available for light absorbance analysis without the need to further manipulate or prepare the sample.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for collecting matter for detection, analysis, quantification, and/or visualization. The devices and methods of the present invention are particularly suitable for separating matter from biological, physiological, and environmental fluids and presenting the particulate matter in an improved manner for cytological examination.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for collecting a uniform layer of cells from urine or other biological fluid specimen in a cytology collection apparatus or assay module, which can be removably detached from a specimen container for application to a slide. The separate container may be sealed by the patient or medical person handling the collection. The collection of the cells in the cytology collection apparatus allows a uniform cell slide to be obtained without contamination of the cells by preservatives, workers or outside materials. The transfer from collection container to the cytology collection apparatus may be carried out without pouring or pipetting the collected specimen.
The present invention is directed to a cell collection and distribution apparatus which can be disassembled to allow face to face transfer of cells from the device to a slide for microscope examination. The present invention provides an improved apparatus and method for collecting a monolayer of cells which can be transferred to a microscope slide.
The devices of the present invention obviate the need for a trained technician to properly prepare a sample substrate. Thus, time, expense, and expertise are eliminated or reduced as critical factors in sample preparation protocols.
The devices and methods of the present invention also provide advantages in sample preparation because they are suitable for use with fresh, untreated cells, unmodified cells, and are particularly designed to provide a thin, uniform layer of solid matter (up to approximately 40 microns or more). This invention is particularly useful for collecting cells for a pap smear.
The present invention is also directed to a cytology collection and testing kit containing the cytology collection apparatus described above. The cytology collection kit may also include replacement filters, replacement disposables, and/or other components or solutions typically used during cytological examinations.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the matter collection apparatus may also include additional modules, removable or integrated, for treating the fluid. For example, the fluid may be treated with a matter collection module, in combination with a debris removal module, a chromatography module, an assay module, or combinations of these and other devices. These and other modules or treatment protocols provide features which may be desirable to incorporate into a sample preparation apparatus according to the invention.
For example, the devices and methods of the present invention have many advantages for conventional microbiology and hematology. The collected cells are in a predetermined area easily accessible to a radiant light source and to a wavelength absorbance meter. Because cells are concentrated in a single layer, they are almost always in one focal plane, thus eliminating or reducing interference by other particles and virtually eliminating technician time and expertise in establishing a proper reading. The minimal matter overlap achieved ensures that all matter can be easily examined with little chance for critical solids to be obscured by clumps of overlapping solids or debris. The apparatuses of the present invention even permit the use of automated devices to detect and analyze any solid matter in a given population. It also permits a detailed analysis of the chemical composition of the matter.
The effectiveness of transferring the monolayer cells from the filter to a microscope slide has proven to be very high without differential cell loss. Microscopic examination shows that the cell distribution is the same on the slide as on the filter.
The devices and methods of the present invention have many advantages for conventional cytology. The cells are in a predetermined area allowing for significant timesaving when screening the slide. Such problems as cells lying outside the coverslip or on the frosted end are eliminated. Because cells are lying in a single layer, they are almost always in a one focal plane when using a 10xc3x97 objectivexe2x80x94the objective most often used for the lower power screening of a slide. Even with a 40xc3x97objective, most cells are in focus. This eliminates frequent refocusing and saves time.
The accompanying drawings show illustrative embodiments of the invention from which these and other of the objectives, novel features and advantages will be readily apparent.